The Killer in the Backseat
by YamiBaki
Summary: When Elizaveta decided to go home after a night out drinking, something odd happens...


The Killer in the Backseat

One night a Hungarian woman by the name of Elizaveta went out for drinks with her girlfriends. It had been getting late so she left the bar and had gotten inside of her car and drove down an abandon highway. After driving around for a few hours, she noticed a pair of headlights in her rear-view mirror, approaching her at a slightly faster pace then her. As the car pulled up behind her, she noticed that they had their turn signal on ― it seemed as if the car was going to pass ― when suddenly, it swerved back behind her, pulling up dangerously close to her tailgate and the bright lights flashed.

This confused and frightened Elizaveta. The lights of the other car dimmed for a moment, then the bright lights came back on and the car behind her suddenly began to surged forward. Elizaveta freaked out and struggled to keep her eyes on the road and fighting the damn urge to look back at the car behind her. Lucky for her, her exit approached but the car just continued to follow, flashing the bright lights periodically.

Through every stoplight and turn, the car followed her until she pulled into her driveway. Elizaveta figured her only hope was to make a mad dash into her house and call the police. As she flew from the car, so did the driver of the car behind her, a strange Albino with blood red eyes looking frantic, he motioned for her to run and screamed, "Lock the door and call the police! Call 911! Quickly!"

She did just that, and when the police arrived the horrible truth was finally revealed to the poor girl. The albino man in the car behind her had been trying to save her. Apparently, as he pulled up behind her and his headlights illuminated her car, he saw the silhouette of a man with a butcher knife rising up from the back seat to stab her, so he flashed his brights and the figure crouched back down. He had followed her all the way to her home to make sure that she'd be safe. It turned out that the man in the back seat was the Womens Ex, crazed with the urge to get his revange due to his broken heart, he had stalked the poor women and had hidden behind the back seat if her car, waiting for the right moment to strike. In the end, he was captured, and the albino man had received a great reward for the killers capture.

A/N: and the moral of this story? Always check the back seat! Unless you get lucky and a certain cute albino comes to save your precious ass happens to be nearby ;) lucky you! Anyways I ended up finding an analysis to this story... So I hope y'all enjoy it! It's for that one person who constantly keeps asking me if any of these are real and why they were made. Seriously stop it bro. It gets annoying, I'm a writer, not a genius! I'm pretty stupid trust me. Anyways enjoy!

Analysis: In another common variant of this legend, the imperiled female (and it's always a female, please note) pulls into a gas station and is frightened by the odd behavior of the attendant, who keeps trying to get her to leave the car and join him in the office. It turns out he has glimpsed a knife-wielding murderer in the backseat and is trying to save her life!

Folklorists have traced the legend back to the 1960s and believe it may have been inspired by a vaguely similar real event in 1964 involving the discovery by a New York City policeman of an escaped murderer hiding in the backseat of his (the cop's) own car.

"The Killer in the Backseat" was among the legendary horror stories dramatized in the 1998 film Urban Legend. Let us not assume, however, that real-life evildoers never lie in wait for their victims in the backseats of vehicles. As reported in the Decatur Daily News on September 14, 2007, a female college student in Alabama was threatened by a man with a gun who popped up suddenly in the backseat of her SUV. She escaped, fortunately, by slamming on the brakes and bolting from the car.

A/B: I hope y'all understand it... Anyways! I'll be writing more soon Kay? I also take requests! Next up, YAO WANG!


End file.
